The present invention relates to motor vehicles, and more particularly to external carriers for motor vehicles.
For many individuals, it is difficult to carry lengthy materials, such as construction materials, and other elongate items, with their automobile, particularly for sports cars and compact cars. In many instances, the length of the materials will exceed the interior dimensions of their car. In other circumstances, it may simply be desirable, due to the nature of the item, to carry it on the exterior of the car. While some automobiles may have a roof carrier or support structure, longer length materials are not suited for these carriers.
Side carriers are also known in the art. These carriers attach to the window opening or door of the automobile and allow the user to carry elongate items along the side of the vehicle. However, these systems typically lack sufficient adjustability to accommodate either the carried load, or to the particular motor vehicle. The lack of structural support and protection for the body and body finish of the car are other limitations on their suitability.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus and method engineered for adjustability to fit most vehicles, structural padded supports for protection with comprehensive securing devices.